


The Girl With A Melancholy Smile

by DJdjakko



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJdjakko/pseuds/DJdjakko
Summary: She wasn’t grinning she didn’t even look slightly happy. The best way I could describe her was depressing or melancholy. Other than that she looked quite neutral with plain clothes and barely any makeup. She looked like the kind of person who if she passed you by the street you wouldn't even realise she was there.“ She looks sad” I answered back before leaving the table for class.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time she saw her was in the academi. Diego had been complaining about a book his sister had written. It was an autobiography about her life. It was reasonable to be pissed if your sibling tells your life story without permission but all Diego could focus on was that everyone now knew his powers and weakness.  
“ You talk as if some supervillain is gonna hunt you down!” I said laughing. He only snarled shoving the book in my face.  
“ Look at her grinning at me just mocking. Honestly Eudora look what she wrote “ Dad, I figured, why not?” I mean honestly does she not think about the consequences this could have on my life!” He said the last part kicking the ground as he ate. Except she wasn’t grinning she didn’t even look slightly happy. The best way I could describe her was depressing or melancholy. Other than that she looked quite neutral with plain clothes and barely any makeup. She looked like the kind of person who if she passed you by the street you wouldn't even realise she was there.  
“ She looks sad” I answered back before leaving the table for class. A couple months later Diego left the academy unable to follow rules.  
The second time I saw her was a park concert. I had only recently been made an officer. I had been invited to the concert by a couple of friends. When I arrived they were all sitting on a blanket drinking beer before the concert had even started. I had gently sat down and gladly except a beer. When the orchestra came everyone started cheering. In the furthest back row was where she sat. I had only noticed her because when the midway break came I saw her taking medicine by some trees att away from the stage. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie, she had her hair in a bun and all I could think that even she looked quite numb. Her face wasn’t smiling but not frowning just numb. I remember staring at her through the entire show wondering how she could be from the same family as Diego. I remember after the concert trying to greet her only to be pulled away by my friend. After that I had become a detective and then reunited with Diego as he played vigilante. We had started dated except it honestly couldn’t last. Diego was chaotic rash and never understood when to stop. So after three months of dating I had left him hoping he would not take it badly.  
The third time I saw her was also the first time I spoke with her. I had been waiting for the bus in the rain when a single black umbrella covered my head. The wielder was none other than freaking Vanya Hargreeves. She gave me a slight quirk of her lips when I looked at her. Before realising what I was doing I introduced myself.  
“ Eudora Patch” I greeted pushing out my hand for a shake. She was however unable to take my hand with and umbrella in one and a violin case in the other.  
“ Vanya Hargreeves” she said tucking her violin case underneath her other arm and taking my hand whilst wobbling slightly.  
“ Do you need help carrying that I?” I asked pointing towards the violin case.  
“ Oh sur thanks” She said handing me the case. It was surprisingly light.  
“ I’m sorry but do you know me?” She asked staring at me as if I am a puzzle.  
“ Well yes and no. I know your brother who told me about you but I don’t know you personally” I said awkwardly. A small smile or more like a twitch of her lips came at the mention of one of her brother.  
“ Oh your a friend of Klaus. How is he I haven’t seen him for a while? I had of course heard of the infamous Klaus. By infamous I mean that Diego complained a lot about him even though I know he cares.  
“ No, I know Diego. You know weird thing for leather covered with knives refuses to take of that dumb mask” I laughed to myself remembering his insistence to keep it with him constantly. Beside me Vanya started laughing but quickly stopped herself.  
“ Sorry didn’t think Diego ever actually spoke about me. Last time we spoke he said he hated me.”  
“ Eh I’m not him anyway you seem fine to me” I said smiling at her. Then the bus came. She started going into the bus.  
“ wait” I said handing her a note.  
“ It’s my number if you ever want to I don’t know get a coffee” I said smiling. She stared at the note dumbfounded.  
“ T-thanks I’ll call. Coffee right? Yea that would be nice” she before stepping on the bus. After she left I felt myself staring at it leave. Wait! I just asked Diego’s sister to coffee. God what am I doing! Well that’s a concern for another day. Then I realized that was my bus! Damn it!  
The fourth time we meet was at a coffee place. I had worn something a bit more casual than what I normally wear but it felt fitting. The entire way here I had kept reminding myself “ this is not a date! You are simply getting coffee with Diego’s sister because of curiosity that’s it!” Except when she came Vanya entered the coffee place I couldn’t help but smile. She was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, jeans and her hair in a low ponytail. The only way I could describe was cute. I waved at her and invited her to join me.  
“ Hi. Nice ponytail” who says nice ponytail!  
“ Oh thanks nice coat” she said fidgeting slightly with her hands.  
“ Would you like a cup of coffee? I offered trying to make this entire thing less awkward. So we chatted for a while. Att first it was hard to talk to Vanya she had a habit of apologising for just existing. Except when I told her that I saw her concert and we started talking about music. She became more enthusiastic and when I complimented her playing she gave me genuine smile. It was nice an hour later of just talking I we left the coffee bar and went are separate ways after agreeing to meet up on Friday and I couldn’t wait.


	2. A Bottle For Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eudora comes over for dinner. She brings some Wine.

The fifth time I saw her I couldn’t stop smiling. I was waiting outside her apartment with a bottle of wine. We had agreed to have a normal friendly dinner at her house. As friends, friends that was all we were friends.” Hopefully more” a small voice whispered in the back of my head.  
“ This is Diego’s sister for god's sake what am I doing here!” Before I could think things through more the door opened and there she was. She had her hair down with a cotton sweater on top a button up shirt. She looked pretty.  
“ I brought wine” I held up the wine smiling at her shocked expression.  
“ You really shouldn’t” Vanya mumbled to herself.  
“ I’m a guest I had to bring something and no party without alcohol” I said the last part lifting the bottle into the air. Vanya chuckled slightly.  
“ You're welcomed in just put you coat where ever you like. I'm sorry about the mess” She said waving to the entire apartment which I should point out was spotless. The inside of the apartment smelt like burnt lasagna. In the living room sat a table with two sets of plates.  
“ What's cocking?”   
“ It was supposed to be lasagna however never learnt to cock so” She said carrying out what looked like a huge piece of burnt charcoal. I laughed to myself.  
“ How did you know charcoal was my favorite” it was only a joke but Vanya immediately looked down at her feet.  
“ I'm sorry i'll just order some pizza or something. I mean if you would like to leave that's fine I would understand-” she kept mumbling apologise for practically everything. I gently grabbed her shoulder.  
“ Hey it's okay. I was only joking i'm sure it's not as bad as it looks” I said smiling she seemed to calm down.  
“ Sorry I shouldn’t have freaked out like that” She mumbled looking at her feet. I gently lifted her chin so we had eye contact.  
“ You have nothing to apologise about” It was just me being honest but she looked at me like I just told her the strangest thing. After that the night was more pleasant. We spoke more we tried eating the lasagna but instead just drank the wine instead. It was after Vanya’s second glass that we started sharing stories.  
“ Once when we were sixteen my brother had tried selling my violin! When I asked him why he just shrugged” after that we just kept chatting.  
“ Okay you know I work with apollo orchestra but what do you work as?” Vanya asked her words getting slightly more loud.  
“ I’m a detective” I said. Vanya started laughing at that, it wasn’t a chuckle it was a full blown laugh. “ What's so funny!” I asked starting to crack up as well.  
“ My brother, Diego who hates rules even more than he hates me is friends with a cop! That is the funniest thing I have heard in a long time” She drank more wine. There was that word “friends”. Me and Diego had been a lot more than friends and I would like to be more than just “friends”. After another glass I realised that it was really late. I started saying my goodbyes when Vanya helped me put on my coat. She was right behind me I could feel her breath on me. That was when I turned around and gently lifted her chin up and moved towards her. I waited slightly to see if she would pull away. When she didn’t I gently kissed her on the lips. It was brief but wonderful. She was soft and warm. After that I started heading out.  
“ Hope i’ll see you another time” I said winking at the end. Before I could leave she grabbed my by the collar of my shirt and full blown kissed me all lips.  
“ See you next time” She said grinning. After that I left the apartment in a haze. I remember walking home being unable to drive whilst drunk. I remember going into my apartment and the subsequently screaming for getting involved with another Hargreeves. However one thing I couldn’t forget was that I never stopped smiling.


End file.
